Volumetric ultrasound scanning usually involves the movement of an ultrasound transducer relative to a tissue sample and the processing of resultant ultrasound echoes to form a data volume representing at least one acoustic property of the tissue sample. Although several examples herein are presented in the particular context of human breast ultrasound, it is to be appreciated that the present teachings are broadly applicable for facilitating ultrasonic scanning of any externally accessible human or animal body part (e.g., abdomen, legs, feet, arms, neck, etc.). Moreover, although several examples herein are presented in the particular context of mechanized scanning (i.e., in which the ultrasound transducer is moved by a robot arm or other automated or semi-automated mechanism), it is to be appreciated that one or more aspects of the present teachings can be advantageously applied in a handheld scanning context.
Volumetric ultrasound scanning of the breast has been proposed as a complementary modality for breast cancer screening as described, for example, in the commonly assigned US 2003/007598A1 published Jan. 9, 2003, which is incorporated by reference herein. The commonly assigned WO 2004/030523A2 published Apr. 15, 2004, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a full-field breast ultrasound (FFBU) scanning apparatus that compresses a breast along planes such as the craniocaudal (CC) plane, the mediolateral oblique (MLO) plane, etc., and ultrasonically scans the breast. One side of an at least partially conformable, substantially taut membrane or film sheet compresses the breast. A transducer translation mechanism maintains an ultrasound transducer in contact with the other side of the film sheet while translating the ultrasound transducer thereacross to scan the S breast.
Other FFBU scanning devices that compress the breast in other directions, such as in generally chestward or “head-on” directions, are described in one or more of the following commonly assigned applications, each of which is incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Ser. No. 60/565,698 filed Apr. 26, 2004; U.S. Ser. No. 60/577,078 filed Jun. 4, 2004; U.S. Ser. No. 60/629,007 filed Nov. 17, 2004; WO 2005/104729A2 published Nov. 10, 2005; and WO 2005/120357A1 Published Dec. 22, 2005. It would be desirable to facilitate ultrasound scanning of a tissue volume (such as, but not limited to, a breast) in a manner that further improves image quality. Other issues arise as would be readily apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the present disclosure.